The present invention relates generally to a radiator system for use on spacecraft, and more particularly, to a radiator system utilizing flexible line loops for increased re-stowage characteristics.
Spacecraft are often subjected to a variety of conditions in which thermal energy must be dissipated to insure proper operation. Thermal energy created by spacecraft components or absorbed from astrobodies is commonly dispersed by radiating the thermal energy into space. In order to facilitate such thermal dissipation, spacecraft are commonly fitted with radiator assemblies that are deployed once a suitable orbit has been achieved and are positioned to radiate thermal energy out into space. Often, the radiator assemblies are housed in a stowed position within the spacecraft during launch and positioning, and are only deployed once a proper orbit has been achieved.
Although the radiator assemblies in many known designs remain protectively stowed during launch and early orbit operations, they often become fixed into a deployed state once a proper orbit has been achieved. Although this single deployment scheme may have been well-suited for some traditional spacecraft concepts, present spacecraft design and application often requires a more flexible range of operations. Orbit modification, mission adaptability, and reusable spacecraft experiencing reentry all would benefit from the ability to restow the radiator assembly after initial deployment. The ability to have a multiple use restowable radiator design may be especially significant to modern developments such as reusable manned and unmanned spacecraft and space planes.
Instrumental in the designs of many deployable radiator systems has been the use of flexible hose lines to allow fluid communication between the heat acquisition systems and the radiator panels. Although many such designs have been suitable for single deployment purposes, they are often not easily adaptable to restowage and multiple deployment conditions. Some flexible lines, for example, provide for expansion of the line during deployment but may weaken when restowed and may not remain capable of providing high pressure line service. Similarly, serpentine lines extend easily in length for deployment but often fail to reshape themselves back into their serpentine shape for restowage. Finally, helically coiled lines can be used to provide the torque necessary for deployment, however, they often require undesirable torque in order to restow the radiator panels. The larger torque requirement for stowage often results in higher power and weight deployment systems that are incompatible with the low weight requirements of many spacecraft designs. Thus, the flexible line configurations utilized in present designs do not often provide the low torque, low weight, restowable characteristics desirable for modern spacecraft applications.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a spacecraft radiator design utilizing a flexible line configuration adaptable to low cost, low weight, and reliable multiple deployment/multiple restowage applications.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a restowable radiator assembly for use in a spacecraft having a restowable flexible line allowing for low torque deployment and restowage of the radiator assembly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a radiator assembly for use in a spacecraft having a deployable/restowable flexible line capable of providing reliable, wide pressure flow range, and lightweight characteristics.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a redeployable radiator assembly for use on a spacecraft is provided. The radiator assembly includes a radiator panel assembly repeatably movable between a panel stowed position and a panel deployed position. The radiator assembly further includes at least one flexible line pair providing fluid communication between the radiator panel assembly and the spacecraft. The flexible line pair is repeatably movable between the stowage loop configuration and a deployed flat loop configuration.